Throughout amusement parks and other entertainment venues, special effects can be used to help immerse guests in the experience of a ride or show. The location of these special effects, such as water lobs or scent cannon blasts, is traditionally constrained by the necessity to attach the effect assembly to a facility or structure. Once installed, the location of the effect assembly is typically static and difficult to change. In one example, theme parks may include characters performances or live shows that tie in to the rides or other entertainment options. Because theme parks attract repeat visitors, it is desirable to frequently change such shows to keep even repeat visitors entertained. However, static effects assemblies may constrain the ability of a theme park to modify live shows and their corresponding special effects.